Week End
by apocalipticoblivion
Summary: Several teams enlisted under the aid of Persia have been murdered in the name of Schwarz, but when Weiß is called in, can they prove that their enemies are innocent? RanYohji
1. Chapter 1

Week End

by: apocalipticoblivion

Warnings: I haven't wrote anything good in a while, here's to hoping this turns out well!

* * *

Sliding his hand under the nearly freezing cold water, Ran watched the blood pool into the bottom of the sink. The water took the edge off of the pain, so he leaned back against the wall, watching it drain out of the sink.

He didn't have anything else to lose, Aya-chan has woken up from the hospital, she knew that he was a murderer, he had taken his name back for himself, and yet he felt the need to constantly toy with death.

Ran held a black towel to the cut and hissed as the not-so-soft texture of the towel mingled with the layers of flesh inside his arm. He had recieved the cut from Ken, who he had been training with that day. The brunette hadn't even noticed it when the had stopped their practice session. But, he didn't mind; Ken was always a little bit absent minded when he came to fighting.

As the bleeding slowed down, he wrapped his arm in bandages and rolled down his sleeves and left his bathroom. There were four bathrooms in their building and each of them had their own, so he didn't have to worry about them accidently coming in and seeing him in pain.

A knock sounded on his door, "Oniisan?" came Aya-chan's sweet sing-song voice, "Are you in?"

He opened the door and smiled at his sister, "Yes, Aya-chan."

"Come on! I'm taking you all out to eat tonight, it's been a year since I woke up! We should celebrate!" She nearly sang as she pulled him out of his room and down the hall towards the staircase. "Everyone's coming too, Oniisan! We have to hurry!"

Ran hesitated, "I-I'm coming, Aya-chan."

So, Ran let his younger sister drag him towards the others, who were all waiting by the door. "Okay!" Aya chanted, "Let's go, or we won't make our reservations!"

She settled to tugging on his hand instead of his upper arm, which were lined with bruises and scratches. She got in the passenger's seat of Ran's porsche as he took the driver's side; Yohji, Omi and Ken got in the back. "Ran-kun, Manx-san and the other's said that they'd meet us at the restaurant."

Ran nodded and pulled out of the parking lot of the Koneko, and turned out into the street.

It barely took any time at all for Ran to get to the restaurant, for he and Aya-chan had dined there nearly every day their parents were away for business. He pulled into the parking lot and walked with the others into the waiting area of the building.

"May I help you?" the lovely hostess asked Aya-chan.

"We have a reservation, it's under 'Fujimiya'."

"Ah, yes! The rest of your party has already been seated." she announced and led the group of five to their seats. Manx, Birman and Botan were already seated.

"Ran! It's so lovely to see you again," Botan announced to the fiery redhead.

Birman nodded to the boys while Manx smiled to them all and talked with Aya-chan until their hostess came back to take their orders.

"So, Ran." Manx said to Ran, who was sitting next to her. "You have another mission coming up."

This piqued Ran's interest and he looked at her. "What's the status?"

"Schwarz has survived the tower's crash just as you all did." She said softly, miming drinking from her cup. "They have reformed just as Weiß has. We cannot send out another team to be slaughtered by them."

"Details, Manx-san." He said with a fake smile.

"The last team we sent out was ripped to shreds, probably Berserker's handy work. But, out of each group one was always sent back alive." Manx paled as she thought back to that particular day. "They had carved into his chest, ' We want to talk with Weiß' and on his lover's body 'By this Week End', so we have to send you all in. We can't afford to lose another of our teams to them." She looked pleadingly at Ran. "Please, Ran. Just go talk with them. We need our men alive."

Ran nodded, "Send us all of the information you have on the men who's been killed and those who've survived."

"Why?" She asked, paling a bit more. "It is Schwarz, right?"

Ran shook his head. "Schwarz would not be doing this. This is someone different."

"What do you mean it's someone else, Ran?" She hissed. "It can't be anyone else." She took anothe sip out of her drink and looked back to Ran.

"Schwarz wouldn't bother going through these games. They would rather just walk into the Koneko and close the shop themselves, and leaving people alive isn't Berserker's handy work, Manx." He growled. Nearly a forth of the scars on his body were from the Irishman, he knew Berserker's "handy work", and he wouldn't let anyone live unless Oracle had told him to stop, and even then it wouldn't always be a guaratee that he would stop.

"What do you mean?"

He stopped talking and smiled politely to the waitress who had came back with their food saying, "Here are your orders. Sorry it took so long, we've just never had this many people in one group before."

"It's perfectly alright, ma'am." Botan said with a big smile, he had been chatting away with Yohji and Birman, while Omi and Ken spoke amonst themselves.

Once she had left, Ran looked back at Manx with a harsh glare. "Berserker would not have left anyone alive."

"But..."

"No buts, Oracle cares nothing for your men. He could have let them survive, but Berserker would not." Ran growled, "And none of the others would have cared to torture them, Mastermind would torture them but not with knives, only his mind. I thought you knew that."

"I figured it was them since they specifically asked for your team..." Manx sighed.

"Give me the information and I'll take the mission." Ran took a sip from his straw and began eating. "Let's not discuss this any more, okay? Manx-san?"

"Okay." she agreed and began eating her own food.

Ran had dropped Aya-chan off at her apartment before he continued his way home with the others to the Koneko. He motioned for the others to follow him into the basement, where there mission conferences were normally held.

He turned around in the spot that Manx usually stood in, "Weiß, impersonators of Schwarz see our attention. They have been killing many of Persia's teams, each time all are killed except one, who is near death. But has a message written across its chest. That message is for us to speak with them by the week end. The killings will not stop until we find out what these dark beasts are up to."

"Ran-kun?" Omi began, "When did you hear of this?"

"Manx told me during dinner."

Ran moved to the stairs. "Weiß we will all be taking part in this mission. We may need to come into contact with the real Schwarz. Be prepared."

END Week End1

* * *

A.O. : review! i wanna know if i should continue this, or just give up! 


	2. Chapter 2

Week End 2

REVIEWS!

**_Rosemarykiss_** - thank you for being so kind as to review this story of mine. I was hoping that someone would enjoy it! I hope you'll keep reading!

**_dimonyo-anghel _**- thanks for reviewing! yes, schwarz and weiß will have an alliance, sometime soon, cause they have to be in this story... and i was going to make it a farfello/ran in the beginning, but i decided against it. since my twin is a rabid ran/yohji, omi/ken, brad/schu, and farf/naggles. so i hope you'll keep reading! i've added a bit of yohji/ran spice in this chapter. not much, but a little bit. oh, and as for 'kitten' my beyblade ficclet i dunno, i had the chapter all typed up and ready but my father wiped everything on my computer... . yah so i dunno when it'll be updated...

Key:

"Normal talk"

:Telepathy:

Manx stepped out of the driver's side door of her car, and snagged the pile of manila folders that was seated next to her on the ride over to the Koneko. Ran had asked for them, but she didn't really see the importance of them though.

Maybe she had been away from them for too long...

Shaking the thought from her mind she crossed the short path and walked confindently into the flower shop and caught the gaze of the red-headed katana weilder.

Manx nodded to him with a smile plastered onto her lips.

"Everyone!" Ran yelled. "Get out! We're closing early today!"

Reluctantly, everyone had left the shop after they had made their orders and Ran walked over to Manx and took the folders, skimming through them. "Is this all of them?" he asked with a fine red eyebrow raised.

"Yes, it is all we could find."

Ran leaned over and kissed her on the cheek with a small smile. "Arigato, Manx-san. I feel that we'll be speaking to each other very soon."

Manx nodded and left the Koneko.

The red head walked back over to the counter as Yohji walked back into the shop part of the building. "Whatcha' got, Ran?" he asked, leaning over the red head's shoulder.

Ran looked up at the blonde playboy and smiled. "The files of the men who were slaughtered."

Yohji placed a hand over his heart, feigning death. "Oh, a way to a man's heart!"

"I try."

Yohji leaned back over Ran's shoulder, resting his head in the crook of Ran's neck. "Maaa... found anything interesting?"

Ran shook his head. "No, not yet anyway. I'm probably going to have to give this over to Omi and see if he can find any connections between the people."

Yohji snaked his arms around Ran's shoulders. "I'm bored, Ran."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Entertain me?"

Ran shook his head. "I can't, Yotan. Not today... I need to figure this out before another murder happens. We can't have our lovelife interfere..."

Yohji nodded and kissed Ran's cheek. "Okay, Ran-chan. But, you owe me."

Ran smiled and went back to looking over the files. They were all males, in between the ages of seventeen and thirty-four. The only connection between them was that they all resembled Weiß... "Damn... I need Omi." he hissed to himself.

Slowly and with a sigh, Ran closed the folders and took them all down to the basement for Omi when he got home from school. He shook his head and sat down, why was his life getting so complicated?

Before all of this, he could enjoy a day with Yohji in the quiet of one of their apartments. But, the missions and all of the practice that Manx had been scheduling them was taking its toll on the red head.

He had been messing up in just about everything lately.

Ran sighed again and stretched out on the couch, resting his head on the arm at the end, he slowly fell alseep. Dreaming of the blonde playboy of their team.

He awoke to someone shaking him, and his first instinct kicked in.

Attack.

He swung his fist at the attacker and sent him flying. Ran leapt over the back of the couch and ran for the stair case. "Ran, don't run away from me!" came Yohji's voice.

Ran stopped and looked around.

There was Yohji, on the ground cradling the right side of his face.

He stopped and gasped at the sight of his lover. "Oh, Yohji! I'm so sorry!" He ran over to the fallen playboy. "Are you okay, Yotan? I'm so sorry!"

Yohji laughed, "I'm fine."

Ran's eyes searched the playboy over, searching for other injuries. "Are you sure, Yotan?" he asked, pressing slightly around the new bruise that was forming around his eye.

The blonde batted away Ran's hands. "Enough! I'm fine, Ran." Yohji rested his hand on Ran's face, "I'm fine, Ran. I've been through worse."

He nodded and stood up, offering a hand to Yohji, who accepted. "Why did you wake me up, Yotan?"

"It's dinner time."

Ran gathered up all of the plates and put them in the sink, he rolled up his sleeves and prepared to wash them. "Hey, Ran-kun?" Omi asked.

"Hai, Omittichi?"

"What happened to Yohji-kun?" Omi asked, perching himself up on top of the counter with a dish towel.

Ran handed him a plate that he had already washed, "I hit him."

Omi nearly dropped the plate, but he hurridly caught it before it touched the floor. "What? Why did you hit him, Ran-kun? I thought you two were perfect together..."

Ran looked at Omi's pleading eyes, "He tried to wake me up for dinner. I didn't mean to hit him, Omi. It just happened." He sighed and handed the sandy-haired blonde another dish. "Here."

Soon, after all of the dishes were cleaned and put away in their prespective places, Ran made his way up to Yohji's room preparing to apologize again for the wound he had inflicted upon his lover's near-perfect face. He felt so guilty for causing it, especially since Yohji had only wanted hm to eat dinner...

Ran knocked on the door and waited for Yohji to answer it. "Come in."

He walked in with a small smile on his face, the bruise had already started to become black in the middle, causing Ran to wince at the pitiful sight of the blonde.

"Don't even start."

Ran moved over to the bed and sat down next to the blonde, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, Ran. I'm fine." Yohji sighed with a laugh. "I've been in worse bar-fights..."

The blonde moved under the covers and lifted a corner up for Ran. "Come on," Yohji began, "I'm tired of talking..."

Schuldig glanced around the room and walked into it farther. :The kittens have gone to sleep, Braddie.:

:Don't call me that, Schuldig.:

Nagi moved around the kitchen and peeked a look into the fridge. :Hey, can I get something to eat: he asked softly, distracting the two from their arguement.

:Go ahead.: Brad said with a small growl towards Schuldig. :Hurry up and get this over with Schuldig.:

Farfello glanced up the stairs. :No, Farfello, get away from there.:

The Irishman pouted but obeyed his leader's command. :Can't I just play with one of them: He looked towards Schuldig, who shrugged his shoulders, so he moved his glance over towards their leader. :Please:

Brad sighed::Fine, go wake up Siberian. But, don't kill him.:

Farfello nearly ran up the stairs, and Brad sent a mental command to their brunette. :Nagi, go after him.:

Nagi reappeared in the room and trotted up the stairs with a bowl of soup in his hands. :Hey, Farfie! Wait up:

The Irishman waited outside Ken's door for Nagi, who opened the door for him, he raised a hand and ran it through Nagi's baby-soft hair. :Let's go.:

Nagi walked into the room first, pulling a chair up for him to enjoy the show that the Irishman and Siberian were about the preform for him.

Farfello's pale hand tranced down Ken's cheek. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty... wake up so we can play..."

:Do you think that it was wise to let him do that, Brad: Schuldig asked as he paced around the room, waiting for Ken's scream to awaken the others.

:It will be fun.: Brad lifted his head::Nagi, Farfello, get out of there.:

The two appeared down the stairs almost instantly after Ken's scream echoed throughout the small head quarters of their rival team of assassins. Nagi moved another chair towards him, so he would have to spill his soup that he was enjoying.

"What's wrong, Ken?" came the call from upstairs.

"S-schwarz!"

Schuldig sent a mental laugh up the stairs. :Come out, kittens.:

Ran walked down the stairs calm and collectively. "Hello, Oracle. Mastermind." He moved his gaze towards the other two. "Berserker, Prodigy."

Nagi smiled and wiped his mouth. "Thanks for the soup."

Schuldig grinned. "So, I guess that you've heard already... that we're being framed?"

END Chapter 2

A.O.: Heyo! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, I hope that I made it a bit longer! I've finally added Schwarz! I'm soooo happeeeee...OKAY! Review!


End file.
